fragile hearts
by wolfcrunch
Summary: Izuku Midoriya considered himself to be lucky. He had a quirk. He had friends and was in UA. He had All Might in his corner, cheering the boy on as he chased his dream of becoming Japan's number one hero. He had his mother..But what happens when one of those is torn away unexpectedly? What happens when he loses, when he fails...and who fills in the cracks? [takes place after Stain]
1. Chapter 1

**crossposting this from my account over on AO3 under the name name! I'll possibly be moving some of my other works over, as well.**

**the coding here is a bit different, so this took me a while to set up. this fic is still a work in progress! feel free to leave reviews if you like it so far, and I hope to update very soon!**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya would consider himself to be lucky. As it stood right now, he was living his dream, what he had envisioned for years, unable to comprehend that it would all come true. He was currently a student at the prestigious U.A, one of the top hero schools within Japan. He had received a quirk- which he'd recently gotten a handle on, and could now control up to 5% of his current power output.

One For All had been a gift that he would treasure for many years to come; all thanks to All Might, the current Symbol of Peace. Izuku had been by a weak, Quirkless child...and Japan's greatest hero had given him a quirk, one of the strongest quirks...

He felt bad, having to lie to his mother about it. Inko Midoriya was a natural worry-wart; and whilst she had been surprised that her son had 'miraculously' manifested such a strong, and literal bone-breaking quirk...he could tell how much she feared for him.

He didn't blame her.

Being a Pro Hero came with many, many risks; heroes often got injured badly enough, that the amount that retired ten-twelve years into their careers was staggering. And any heroes that did make it past that mark...they were subjected to mental illnesses, depression, PTSD...many things they had to face were horrendous.

Many things that children, fifteen to sixteen years of age, had to prepare themselves for in the future.

Inko Midoriya wanted to protect her son, Izuku knew that; and he knew, even as he grew older, even when he eventually came to debut...she would worry. She would fear for his life, she would fear that one day, she would get a call to say her son had died during duty.

With all the villain attacks he had experienced in just this year, too, didn't help her frayed nerves at all.

So Izuku considered himself lucky, that he was able to go home every day after a tiring day at school. He considered himself lucky to have his mother anxiously awaiting for his return.

Sure- he could admit that sometimes, her 'coddling' of him whilst at home was a bit much. Sometimes, like any teenage boy, Izuku would prefer to have his own space...

But he wasn't willing to push his mother away, either. She was just as anxious as he was, maybe even worse. If she wanted to spend the afternoon with him, making sure her only son, her only family, was still in one piece...then he'd give that to her.

Inko had already sacrificed so much for her only child; she had raised him as best she could, being a single mother with her husband supporting them from overseas.

So Izuku would give back. If being around her helped settle her nerves, then he'd do it. Because that's what a hero would do, wasn't it?

That day was no different...

* * *

"Izuku, are you ready to go?"

"Coming, mum!" Izuku called out from his bedroom, hurriedly closing his notebook and pushing back from his desk, the boy almost tripping over his chair in haste to go meet his mother at the front door of their small, homely apartment.

The greenette paused, pushing his desk chair back into place and taking a final glance around his All Might-ridden room. His idol grinned down at every corner and crevice at him, and despite knowing the man, and having so for the past year...seeing him even on a poster filled the boy with delight. Filled him with he power to grin and smile through all his problems.

He reached a scarred hand out, brushing down one of the figurines that littered his desk and getting rid of all the dust that had collected...hm, perhaps he should invest in some sort of protector. He didn't want the colours to fade, after all...

"Izuku?"

The boy was shaken from his stupor as his mother called for him once more, and after checking everything was in its correct place, the teenage boy scurried out of his room, closing the door behind him as his All Might nameplate clacked against the wood.

Inko watched in amusement at seeing her frazzled son appear, his green eyes meeting hers as she stood by the front door. "Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Izuku chirped happily, smiling as he stepped to where they kept their shoes, reaching for his iconic red sneakers. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, its nothing," his mother begins to unlock the front door as Izuku slips his sneakers on, hurriedly tying them as to not make her wait any longer. "You know how much I worry."

Izuku tugs on the tied knots to make sure they won't untie easily before standing up, nodding with a smile. He did know how much she worried he'd garnered the same trait from her. "Everything's fine, I promise." he tries to assure his mother, and she lets it go.

The two step out of the apartment, into the bright, sunny Sunday morning Japan has to offer. As his mother locks the apartment door behind them, Izuku messes with the hem of his Edgeshot-themed shirt, waiting for Inko to be done before the two walk along, heading towards the stairs that will take them down to ground level.

"Do you have your list, mum?"

"Of course; I didn't forget it this time, Izuku." Inko chides gently, a smile on her portly features. The two of them wave to the elderly couple that live at the end of the hall before descending down the steps.

Sunday was always a shopping day, the two heading to the outdoor market in order to grab ingredients and food for the following week; as well as some snacks and, if they were lucky, any cheap deals.

They weren't exactly short on money - Hisashi, Izuku's absentee father, always sent enough money that the two could afford to save some with every payment. But Inko always kept an eye out for any small decorations she could use to put up in their apartment. Hell, they probably had enough that if they wanted, they could probably move into a proper-sized house.

But neither of the Midoriya's saw the need. Their apartment was just enough.

As the two drew closer to the market, the sidewalk got busier and busier; many families only had Sunday's free to enjoy the day together, and it appeared that several were taking advantage of the good weather, too.

Inko hummed a small tune to herself as the two finally arrived, opening her purse in order to take out the list she had written back at the apartment. But the outdoor market was vast, and Izuku could already see the worry creasing on his mothers face about how they could get all the shopping done in a timely matter.

Before she could work herself over her anxiety, Izuku gently plucked the list from her hands. "We can split it up."

"Oh Izuku, you don't-"

"I want to," the greenette insisted, resting a warm hand over his mothers for a moment before carefully tearing the piece of paper in half. _(If he happened to make his half a little bigger, neither said anything.)_

He handed back the other half to his mother with a grin. "I should have enough yen on me - we can split up and have it done in half the time."

A small frown had pulled at Inko's face, he knew she wanted to protest. It wasn't suppose to be a chore, after all. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Izuku spoke firmly, before patting his pants pocket to make sure that he had brought his cell along, "I have my phone on me. If I need you, _I'll call_."

"I...alright..." Inko murmurs, looking at her list. "Be safe."

Izuku almost laughs; its not like villains would attack in the middle of the day, during some of the busiest hours.

"I'll be fine."

If he could do even just this to help out his mother's load, even if it was only the smallest bit, he would do it again and again.

If only either of them knew how that day would end...

* * *

"Eggs...flour...natto, that's almost everything." Izuku hums to himself, scratching out yet another item he had gotten off his list, and looking at what remained. Three plastic bags were clasped in one hand as he put the list back in his pocket, looking and trying to see around the people hurrying past.

All he had left to find was the rice; a staple food in the Midoriya household.

The boy taps his finger against his bottom lip idly, trying to remember where he had seen the rice; he knew he'd already gone past the booth that sold rice. But since they usually got a fair amount of it, he had decided to leave it to last.

"I guess I'll just have to...retrace my footsteps? But I've been all over the market...it'll take me another hour almost...and I don't know when mum will be done, either. She had the smaller list, after all..."

The curly-haired boy mumbled to himself before abruptly pausing, biting his bottom lip. Standing around and talking wasn't going to do much for him, after all...maybe he could ask someone for directions?

But...he didn't want to bother anyone...

Even after having entered UA, and becoming much more confident with himself...he didn't want to have the chance of annoying someone. Or getting recognized for his performance during the Sports Festival.

Izuku shakes his head, and contemplates on calling his mother, like he had said he would before they parted. She'd been to this outdoor market much more than he had.

He couldn't help getting a little lost, with all the different booths and their wears. It was difficult to keep his mind on the one track.

He decides against it, a moment later. Perhaps if he went back to where he'd purchased the flour; last he recalled, the rice shouldn't be far from there...

The teen turns, one foot in front of the other as he begins to head back the way he came...but then he stops, something moving in the corner of his eye.

The greenette turns his head...

...and lets out a sigh when he sees its just an elderly lady, struggling to fit the packaged fish she had purchased neatly into her bags. Izuku is quick to pad over, being careful not to startle the woman when he speaks.

"Would you like some help, ma'am?"

It startles her regardless- but seeing as its just a teenager offering his help, instead of some lowly scum possibly trying to rob her, she smiles with sharp teeth. "That would be a delight, young man."

Izuku's cheeks flush at that, and the freckled boy quickly sets to re-arranging her bags, with it not taking long at all to fit the packaged fish in, all the while the woman watches him with a sharp gaze...

...he didn't know why he felt so unsettled...

...a cold breeze blew over, and Izuku shivered slightly. It was sunny out...yet why did he feel so cold?

"You're a UA student, ain'tcha dearie? I saw you during the Sports Festival! What a strong lad..."

"A-ah, yeah." Izuku nods, and he nearly drops the bags as he hands them over. He avoids direct eye contact. "Here you go!"

He just wanted to get away. The elderly woman takes the bags thankfully, and the boy turns to leave.

But her hand snakes around his wrist before he can move, an iron grip.

"Why not stay around and show us how much UA students have been taught..."

Her tone causes his heart to sink, her hand icy on his skin as his wide green eyes find her own deep onyx-coloured ones.

_"What?"_

He can barely get the word out before the ground begins to tremble and shift underneath their feet...all before a resounding _boom_ shakes the earth.

The woman in front of Izuku bursts into flickering onyx flames, and a startled yelp was unable to escape the students throat as a new body emerges from the blistering flames, charging into him.

Sharp teeth glint down at him as a heavy, deep voice speaks, people turn in _horror_ as civilians further down the market begin to scream.

_"Show us what heroes are made of, eh?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone so far for the favourites/follows of this story, as well as the one review! I do hope to keep up with this story and keep it rolling.**

**This is part of a little 'mini AU' and will be compromised of several 'fics' going through canon events, due to how the story diverges slightly from canon from this chapter and the next. This should only be running for a few chapters before I work on some side stuff for this same story, alongside other completely different fics that I want to get out.**

**I will also say that for this specific fic/group of fics it'll be comprised of, I will eventually move into manga territory - but thats not for a further while yet.**

**Hopefully updates shouldn't be too erratic; I hope to update this at the very least, bi-weekly. my AO3 will always update before this account does as well!**

**I do hope you all enjoy this second chapter here; we jump right into the angst! As always, I appreciate every follow/favourite/review, and I hope to update soon!**

* * *

Izuku's eyes widen as the lumbering figure surges forward, the boy unable to activate his quirk as a clawed hand slams into his side. The student yelps as he's thrown back, colliding with several of the wooden market booths set up, the weak structures buckling under the weight of his thrown body. Ingredients and goods that patrons had been hoping to sell are thrown, strewn across the ground as civilians begin to cry out in earnest. Even his own bags were gone, crashed with likely nothing left to salvage.

The villain sneers, but doesn't bother going after any of the innocents who begin to try and flee. Izuku hopes the booths he had fallen into hadn't gotten any civilians trapped.

The boy groans softly as he lifts his head from his new bed of broken, splintered wood. He lifts a hand, pressing it against his temple as it throbs in pain due to how he landed, probably, the other going to brace his weight so he can try and sit up. The student winces, feeling a stinging pain in his side; at least his head wasn't bleeding.

Izuku gets his first good look at the villain that had emerged from the flickering flames.

It was a big, barrel-chested man, seemingly having a mutation - he was a wolf, with wiry course brown fur covering him from head to toe. Two sharp, shredded ears sat atop his square-shaped head, and his hands seemed a big bigger than normal, his fingertips ending in long, sharp claws. The villain had sharp, yellow eyes that watched the boy like any predator watching prey, and had a snout much like a wild wolf. Said snout was filled to the brim with flesh-tearing teeth, bared back in a grin and shown in all their glory. He was dressed almost like a delinquent, his clothing was ripped, dark and mostly leather.

Izuku gulps.

Ignoring the civilians, the villain makes another move, once more lunging for the young hero-in-training, and Izuku can barely roll to the side, scrabbling to get out of the way as he feels the mans claws graze over the side of his cheek. The villains lands where Izuku had been just moments ago, cracking and splintering the wood even further. He looks impressed that the boy had dodged.

A shudder passes through Izuku's body, making him wince as he wastes no time clambering to his feet. Releasing a forced, breathy sigh, the greenette's free hand gently presses against his side, causing him to hiss slightly in pain. The side of his Edgeshot shirt had been shredded by the mans hit, leaving behind four deep gashes on his skin. The tattered remains of that side were stuck to his skin by a familiar, sticky red. If he was being honest, the flesh wounds seemed to sting more than having broken bones.

_He got me pretty good...ouch._

Tasting copper in the back of his throat, the boy forces himself not to look, only pressing his hand down slightly on the wound, trying to pressure the bleeding. The blood begins to seep through his fingers, sliding down his side in rivets before dripping onto the broken ground below his feet. Izuku turns his body slightly to face the large man, moving his legs into a stance as he looks at the villain who got up from the wreckage of wood and pummeled vegetables.

"Huh, you move pretty quick, kid," he sounds delighted, spreading his hands out in a wild gesture. The screams of civilians seem to fall deaf on his ears, whilst that's almost all Izuku can hear.

"I-I'm not going to just let you..._grab_ me," Izuku remarks, taking a step back as the other slowly walks towards him. "I...I'm not helpless."

Izuku couldn't recall seeing this villain anywhere, out of all the fights he's watched; so either he was new to the scene or wasn't that big of a deal...he hoped it was the latter. He didn't have enough control over his quirk to beat back against him...

His quirk, of which, he quickly activated as the villain lunged for him once more, making to try and grab the boy instead of enlightening him with an answer. One For All hummed comfortably under his skin as Izuku managed to push himself back, just out of reach of the mans deadly claws. His sneakers scuffed against the ground, catching on some of the loose debris as he narrowed his green eyes, trying to look for an opening on the man.

He knew he couldn't fight, he _shouldn't_ \- but he didn't have a choice. The villain knew who he was, targeted him specifically. There weren't any heroes around yet, either...but could Izuku do it?

_He's strong...that's some insane strength! His quirk is probably the wolf attributes...does that mean he isn't working alone? Obviously someone has a disguise quirk...were all the villains pretending to be civilians?_

Izuku's attention is momentarily stolen as an explosion once more goes off, further down the market. Even the wolf flicks an ear in that direction, almost content.

"No one's coming to help you anytime soon, kid," the villain seems to promise, and the boy can only watch as the older man runs his tongue across his bared canine teeth, as if he's going to enjoy his freshly-picked meal. "My pals down there are causing a much bigger ruckus...they'll be able to keep the heroes attention whilst I turn you into mince meat that we'll send off to U.A in a pretty little package!"

A grimace crosses the students features as he surveys the villain, trying to see if there was some sort of weakness, some sort of opening to take. "Why target _me?_ I-If you want to make an impression wouldn't you go for one of the winners-"

"Your quirk...its eerily similar to that big oaf, All Might," and wow, like Izuku hadn't heard that before. "People are lauding you for that, thinking you may very well have a quirk that could rival his...but if we take you down before you manage to get a grip on your quirk, that will all fall into shambles!" the villain barks out a laugh.

"You know, you're rather chatty for staring death in the face, kid."

Izuku lowers his hands from his face and side, tightening them into fists - one clean, and one bloody. He has to ignore the throbbing pain for now, staring at the villain with a new flame of determination alight in his green eyes.

"...you might be underestimating me a bit, sir."

Izuku shakily exhales, hiding the shaking in his limbs as he raises his fists, hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat starting to gather. The greenette hopes all fear was erased from his features as he meets eyes with the wolf man.

"I'm a hero...and no matter what, even if it looks like I might lose..."

He couldn't give up, he couldn't retreat. He had to buy time so pro heroes could arrive, so they could help the innocents.

He had to buy time, so hopefully his mother could get out, safe and unharmed wherever she was.

"I'm not backing down. Because heroes never give up."

The villain sneers, flexing his hands. "Well, shall we get started then, _Midoriya?_"

The student suppresses the shudder that wants to shiver down his spine. He almost wishes he was back fighting Stain. Izuku lets his quirk flare, Full Cowl sparking across his skin as he kicks off the ground, towards the villain. He couldn't waste time, he needed to move before the villain did. He aimed a feint of a punch, the wolf-like villain jumping back in surprise at seeing Izuku's quirk control. His eyes narrowed in concentration.

_I just have to stay safe, keep out of his grasp and look like I'm fighting him back. Dodge and weave. Full Cowl should be fast enough._

_Just a little time..._

...hopefully the heroes would show up, sooner rather than later.

Because Izuku wouldn't be able to hold him off, not for long.

* * *

A certain black-haired hero was startled awake due to a shrill ring making itself known from his cell, the small device rattling on his bedside table.

_Who the hell was calling him on his day off?_

Shouta Aizawa, pro-hero Eraserhead, did not get many days off; between the fact he did most of his hero work at night, and he was a teacher for six days of the week...he simply only had one day to catch up on his missed sleep. And some utter _buffoon_ was disturbing him? He swore, if it was Hizashi he was going to tie him up and send him to America.

(Although out of the two of them, his good friend Hizashi was much more sleep deprived than he was. He did not know where the blond got all the energy nor the time for three stress-inducing, difficult jobs.)

The sleepy hero sighed as his phone didn't let up after five precious seconds of time he could've been using to sleep, and so sat up in his bed, glaring at the offending cell that still shook atop his bedside table. Rustling the bed covers, he reached over, grabbing the small phone and not even bothering to look at the ID before answering the call.

"Who is it?" _...as tactical as always, Shouta._

_"Eraserhead? We have a situation."_

"Detective Tsukauchi?"

Shouta didn't know the other man very well; although knew he had close ties to Nezu and especially All Might...of course. But he did know the detective was one of the heads when it came to looking into the League of Villains, a new up-and-rising threat that Shouta and his students had unfortunately met.

The scar beneath his eye itched as his elbow ached at the reminder. That was a threat they needed to take down...perhaps that's why the detective was calling him?

_"Yes. I'm sorry to call you like this - I know you're an underground pro, but there's a situation I believe we need your help with, and you're located pretty close."_

"Is it the League of Villains?"

_"...not exactly."_ Shouta could hear rustled papers on the other end, accompanied by hushed voices before Tsukauchi spoke once more. _"A band of villains just began terrorizing one of the outdoor markets within the Musutafu area. They're causing enough ruckus to keep all the pro-heroes currently on the case all banded in one area. We don't know if they're just doing this for the hell of it or if there's an ulterior motive..."_

"Why can't you send All Might? I know you have that show-offs number on standby." Shouta scoffs, because no, he was absolutely not getting up from his bed, a bit reluctantly before going on the hunt for his hero costume through his darkened apartment. He'd had no excuse to turn the lights on before; although as he padded out of his room, his free hand skimmed across the wall to find the switch that lead into the joint living room and kitchen.

_"He's uh...dealing with some 'personal' issues,"_ Tsukauchi puts lightly, and the underground hero resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"_Right_. Do we have any information on the villains?"

_"There's at least five; the leader seems to be some lady with a disguise quirk; it can only work on other people for a certain amount of time. We know one of the others also has a wolf mutation quirk, as well as one with chains for hair. We have no information on the other two, no names for any of them...they're pretty new to the villain scene."_

"So we want to take them out before the League catches wind and wants to try recruiting them?"

_"Exactly - and it never hurts to put more villains behind bars. Can I count on you to make your way down there?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in five, six minutes. Send the coordinates to my phone."

_"Already done. Go around the back of the market and just start getting civilians out, keep an eye out for any suspicious figures. If any of them are under the disguise quirk, you should be able to find them easily. I'll have some police officers waiting there for you."_

Shouta grunts an affirmative, and hangs up the phone call as he finally manages to find the switch, turning the lights on throughout the hallway and joint-front room. He heard something crash to the ground, and a rather low, sleepy _mrrow_ come from the only couch the hero owned. Shouta quickly stepped over, peering at the ground as a black-grey ball of fur stared at him with foggy yellow eyes, another distasteful meow leaving its mouth.

And on the couch, thrown askew, was his costume - covered in fur no doubt, and the man sighed at two other animals curled up within the black fabric. "Alright, everyone. Shoo."

A hiss came from one of the other occupants, but Shouta ignored it as two more cats tumbled their way out from his clothing, the bigger of the two glaring at him as it settled back on the couch, multi-coloured fur ruffled.

"Yes, I know. I thought I'd be sleeping too, but apparently not," Shouta spoke to the cats as if to placate them, quickly slipping on his costume and brushing off the many strands of fur. "I have to go, try not to break anything."

One of the cats wailed at him, as if arguing back, and the hero quickly gathered up his scarf and goggles. He didn't have time to sit around and converse with his feline companions, no matter how much he wanted to.

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Shouta gives each cat a quick pat on the head before leaving, scooping his keys off the kitchen cabinet.

He had some villains to catch.

* * *

"Izuku, please answer..."

Inko stared down at her phone in fear, tears welling in her eyes as it went to voicemail for the fifth time. Her son wasn't picking up, something was wrong-

The ground rumbled beneath the portly woman, causing her to nearly slip as citizens sped past her in fear, screaming as a hero yelled from several meters away, at battle with a figure cloaked in dancing electricity. Inko's wide eyes watched the scene with fear as the villain knocked away the hero with ease, turning to fight another that came up behind them with an enlarged gloved hand. The villain touched the hero, who stumbled back with a shriek of pain as they were shocked.

_I-I have to get out of here._ Inko numbly thought, taking several steps back. _But...Izuku..._

Her son, her _baby_ was out there...she knew, just knew they shouldn't have split up - and the teen always answered his phone, or at least called back...

Inko was shook out of her thoughts as a villain crashed into the ground near the greenette and some others, snarling as blood cascaded down his face. With a mighty roar, the new villain lifted an arm - which was enlarged, formed out of rock and cement, before pounding it into the ground, sending a shockwave and debris everywhere. That's what really threw the woman off her feet, and she yelped as she landed. She wasn't the only unlucky one.

A young child let out a sharp cry as a jagged piece of rock lodged its way into their face, tears rolling down their face and mixing with the blood.

Ignoring the new cuts and scrapes on her own arms, Inko threw herself over the child as another shockwave shortly followed the first one, wrapping her arms around them and protecting them from the worst of the debris. As soon as it let up, she was on her feet, cradling the injured, bleeding child to her chest before she fled, putting as much distance between them and the villain fight as she could. The child howled in pain, and she tried her best to sooth them, ducking behind one of the still-standing booths. She couldn't help the motherly feelings that arose within her, when she saw the bawling child.

How much it reminded her of her sweet, little Izuku.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?"

The child, six or seven, sniffled as tears continued to roll down their chubby cheeks. "H-home," they sobbed, clinging to Inko's shirt. "T...they just wanted m-me to g-get s-something."

It wasn't uncommon for young kids to be out on their own; Izuku himself had been able to walk to and from school by himself at the age of five. Parents usually taught their children routes very well, and the children could be trusted to get from point to point by themselves...even in their quirked society; villains didn't often target children specifically.

Inko looked the crying child over for anymore wounds, and she almost smiled in fondness when she saw what the young one was clutching in one grimy, grubby hand; an All Might figure. One of the arms was warped, almost snapping off...but it reminded her of years ago, when her own son admired the Symbol of Peace. Not that he ever stopped...

"You like All Might, hm?"

The child paused, staring at her with watery eyes. But Inko noted the light that seemed to return in their eyes as they wobbly smiled. "Y-yeah! He's so cool!"

Inko stroked the young's head, standing up from her cover and clutching them close. "My son is, too. He's a student where All Might teaches."

"R-really?! Wow! Is he a hero?"

"He sure is - and I'm sure if we find him, he'd love to meet you; and he can get us safely out of here, too." Inko said soothingly to the child. "But you need to calm down, ok? He's probably on the other side. We'll help you get back home after, too. How does that sound?"

The child nodded and whimpered, putting Inko at ease. "Alright, let's go." the mother finally decides.

The woman had to ignore the rumble behind them, the shaking of the nearby buildings as more heroes joined the fray to fight the villains - she was so distracted by the child in her arms, keeping them safe, that she didn't notice the eyes that followed her retreating figure, heading to where she and Izuku had split up. The figure that soon followed, eyes narrowed in a malicious glee.

If only Inko had hurried.

It took five minutes, to get from one end of the market to the other; only stragglers remained, running for their lives. The vast majority of civilians had fled when the fighting had first began - but Inko couldn't run very fast with the child cradled in her arms.

Within those five minutes, she had found out that little Kenshin was a bit under eight years old, a young boy who only lived three or so blocks away. So hopefully, once they escape this terror, it would be easy for him to get home...she and Izuku would likely have to hand him off to the police, they were surely here by now trying to back up the heroes...

_"Come on kid, fight harder!"_

A gleeful voice reached Inko's ears, and she was barely able to duck and protect the boy in her arms as the wall by them exploded, two bodies tumbling out - one much bigger, stronger than the other. Dust rolled over Inko in waves, and she closed her eyes to avoid getting any in her eyes, little Kenshin coughing and wheezing with a cry.

Inko had to put the boy down, pushing him behind her to act as a shield as the dust was slowly rolled away with the wind, allowing her to open her eyes. She would not let a villain get to this child, she would not-

Inko's blood ran cold at the sight in front of her.

_"G-get off!"_

_"Is this all you got, really?"_

A child with hair that was green, green, green was pinned under a hulking, ravenous figure. A wolf.

_Her son._

Green hair streaked with red, red pooling beneath-

_That villain had hurt her son._

A large hand had him pinned head-first, his face almost covered - if the villain wanted, he could easily crush his skull. _Izuku's_ skull.

"Now just sit there and don't struggle, I don't want your brains all over my new clothes." The villain sneers - neither he or the teen notice Inko and the child in the background. But Inko's eyes are only caught on the villains other hand, rising so he can strike it down. His predatory eyes leer down at Izuku, who quivers - from fear and the pain.

"Any last words, little Midoriya?"

The boy can't say anything - his quirk unyielding as the hand swoops down, claws out, ready to piece and crush his young life.

But the blow never lands.

Inko _yanks_ the wolf-villain's hand with her quirk, ignoring the flaring pain that takes place in her head as the man stumbles, looking up in vague surprise. An audible gasp leaves Izuku, air entering his lungs as he takes in the sight. The child behind her almost wails, clinging to her leg.

But she only has eyes for the villain.

A thunderous, rage-filled expression scrawls itself upon her face, an anger that Inko didn't know she possessed as she stares what could be certain death in the face.

_"Get your hands **off my son**."_

"M...mum?" Izuku whispers, almost frightened as the villain, now next to him, smiles. Perhaps at the prospect of a new fight.

"You must be the older Midoriya...what a weak quirk."

"Kenshin, _run_." the woman tells the cowering child. Not needing to be told twice, he runs - down the way the villain and her sun had came during their fight. Inko, for now, ignores how beat-up this part of the market is - ignores how beat up her child is, torn and shredded like a dog chew-toy.

"Mum, you need to _go_-"

"Here to see your own kiddo get killed, are ya?"

"You'll leave him alone," Inko's tone is almost a snarl of fury. Her fear and anxiety is pushed back by the anger that fills her. No one hurts her son. _No one._

He had been hurt far too many times and she _would not_ stand for it.

It proved to be her downfall.

Izuku's cries and warnings fell deaf on her ears.

She did not see the villain come from behind, their long, chain-hair hardening before shooting out towards her. She didn't know the pain that awaited - she did not notice the hero coming from where Kenshin had ran, bandages floating as he prepared to activate his quirk upon coming to the scene.

But Eraserhead's quirk was too late.

The man was too late for the villain with chain-made hair to have said chains pierce through Inko Midoriya's abdomen and chest, cutting through her body as easily as a knife slipping through butter.

Shouta Aizawa was on time, at the right moment, to see the light leave his students mother's eyes, her body falling limp in the villains quirk.

The sky began to weep, raindrops falling as Izuku _screams_.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the delay in this chapter! i was met with a little bit of writers block, but i hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**again, thank you all for the followers, favourites and reviews! each one means a lot, and I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! hopefully it wont take me that long to get the next chapter out :)**

* * *

Shouta felt the dread drop deep into his stomach as Midoriya's screams pierced the air, his body freezing as the hardened chains - once acting as hair for the villain - pierced the body of his students mother in several places. A gurgled sound escaped the woman's mouth, her mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes widened in mute horror. Blood began to stain the front and back of her clothing from the newly-acquired wounds.

Rain began to fall in sheets as the body slumped forward, the chains retracting from Ms. Midoriya.

_"Mum!"_

The childs' pain-filled cry tore Shouta out of his thoughts, and the underground hero stared straight at where his student lay, the greenette trying to scramble to his feet and reach his downed mother. He didn't know if she was breathing.

_Was she still alive?_

The villains also seemed to be shaken out of their stupor, with the villain closest to the younger Midoriya - the wolf who was huge, likely more than twice Shouta's size - turning to glare down at the boy with something akin to a sneer on his face.

"You'll go _quietly_ now, right?"

Shouta let an audible growl leave his throat, he wasn't about to let that villain do anything to his student. Erasure stung behind the mans eyes, but didn't activate his quirk considering the villain was a mutation-type, and thus wouldn't work. He flung out one end of his capture weapon, snagging it around the wrist of the villain who had begun raising his fist to no doubt pummel the kid.

The man gave a yelp as Shouta pulled with all his strength, pulling the larger figure away from his student and giving him an impromptu meeting with his foot, which had swung around in a kick to slam into the others face.

"Hey! Damn heroes-" the other villain snarled, vaguely surprised by the appearance of both the hero and his strength, before she allowed her hair to harden once more. She was preparing to allow the chains to snake out and pierce through him, much like they had with her first, still-warm victim. "-always messing with our plans!"

Having the wolf man lay unconscious at his feet, Shouta snapped his gaze to the other villain, finally allowing Erasure to surface as his eyes glowed a crimson red at the activation on his quirk. The woman gave a near-shout of surprise as her hair fell limp, slight horror taking over her features. Shouta, in muted amusement, wondered if she recognized who he was.

"What-"

Shouta swings out his capture weapon once more, running to the villain as the cloth wrapped around her midsection, effectively clamping her arms to her sides. The woman struggled at first, but looked up as Shouta lunged, opening her mouth to try and ward the man off. His fist collided with her face, emitting a rather satisfying crunch as the villains eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body slumped to the ground, still wound up by his weapon.

The erasure hero scowled down at the two bodies, an unmistakable rage settling deep in his bones at the mere thought of some low-life scum targeting his students, children who had yet to know the true hero world. Children who had already experienced the horrors, no matter how hard he had tried to protect them. The raging thoughts that began to surface effectively managed to make him forget where he was, for a moment, as the rain that began to pour and roar faded into a silent static.

* * *

Children. They were only _children_.

When Shouta had first walked into his class only a few months ago, facing a class of wide-eyed kids who didn't know how grueling becoming a hero was...he wasn't so sure any of them were going to make it through the first day. Sure, there were a few promising students; Iida was typically a stick in the mud (a trait he thankfully didn't get from his brother), but he was hard working and followed the rules. There was also Todoroki...although, Shouta wondered why he didn't use his fire at the start of the year, why did it take Midoriya's meddling? And Bakugou. But the hot-headed blond had his own slew of irrational temperament, the fact he just got so mad for almost no reason was concerning.

But everyone else in the class...Shouta could see, _smell_ their corpses. Corpses too small, corpses that would be buried six feet under.

It was all too familiar to the pro, only seasoned of twelve years. They weren't ready, and he knew this, it was irrational to keep on children who couldn't face the hero world, who wouldn't make it through their first year. Midoriya was a great example of this, the boy had practically no control over his quirk, as if he had only manifested it the day of the exams...but all the others, too, had their problems. They weren't ready.

Shouta's duty was to expel them, he'd expelled students for much, much less. But he didn't.

He didn't. Even though he'd expelled most of his students before...there was just something, something about this class...

Perhaps it had been Midoriya's unique thinking on the first day of school. Perhaps it was seeing (after the incident on the security cameras) about the stunt Iida pulled, with Uraraka's help with the media got inside the school. Perhaps it was seeing Kirishima - aloof and almost borderline dense - manage to work together with Bakugou.

Perhaps it was hearing about all of them fighting for their lives at the USJ. Fighting against real villains and escaping with their lives.

**When Shouta had already seen too many heroes fall.**

They'd crumbled the walls he had so desperately put up, to separate him from the kids, his students. He pushed them away, fear crawling through his foggy brain every day that they'd die. These children would die...and then what? He couldn't risk getting close to them...at first, he couldn't risk caring...

**He feared that if he cared too much they'd die, and he'd lost them like he had lost so many others, children who still had lives-**

But the USJ...the Sports Festival...hell, even when Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki went on a near-suicide mission and fought _Stain_...

They fought their way into his heart. Even if he didn't show it, even if he never admitted it out loud, those damn kids had turned him soft. This didn't mean he went any easier on them in class...but he began to care, in his own way. He was doing the one thing he had been so afraid of, allowing twenty students to find their places in his heart - and only in the first few months.

Shouta looked out for his kids, he fought for them - hell, he'd face ten Noumu and _die_ if it meant his kids got out, got to live another day; even without him and his logical ruses. No matter how much he would deny it to their faces, the underground pro hero knew they would grow, they would win. They would impact society, become the heroes they needed to be.

But for now, he would be there...

_And these damn villains better **stay out of his way.**_

* * *

"M-mum!"

A choked sob sounded over the falling droplets, shaking Shouta out of his stupor as his quirk flared out, rain-trodden hair falling as he took in the scene in front of him. His tongue turned to lead.

Midoriya had dragged himself to where his mother lay, hands shaking as they flittered around the too-still body nervously, unsure. The greenette keened, scrunching his eyes shut as a grimace of pain passed through his body. But the boy then adjusted himself before reaching towards the wound that went right through Ms. Midoriya's chest, hurriedly pressing both his hands over the wound in hopes to stop the bleeding.

Was there still bleeding? Rivets of blood-coloured water rushed through the cracks of the ground and debris of the torn market, and Shouta knew he should be concerned by the darkness of it - even if...even if she was dead, her son-

"M-Mr. Aizawa?" the boy finally turned his head to look at his teacher, his face pale and ashen. Shouta could see a gash on the boys temple, the way his nose was slightly misshapen and out of place, and the way one eye was more closed than the other. His hair, almost dark from the rain, was mattered, and no matter how much rain fell the student was still covered in dirt.

The boy had whispered his teachers name, his big green eyes swirling with a storm of emotions. Despite how much the sky cried, Shouta could see tears fill those eyes he was so used to see filled with knowledge, the salty liquid overflowing and spilling, mixing with the rain and blood that ran down his face.

"Midoriya..." the hero took a step to his student, and the dam broke. Izuku's eyes cracked as sorrow took over, and he bowed his head, his forehead resting against his mothers side as a sharp, scratchy whine escaped his throat, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress himself.

Shouta withdrew his capture weapon from the villains, the last thing on his mind as he made it to his students side in two strides. He kneeled besides the boy, ignoring the puddles beneath as water soaked through his clothing. He only had eyes for the boy, that's all that mattered, his student.

The lump in his throat was impossible to swallow, and whilst doing his best not to look at the fallen body **he failed he failed that was his students MOTHER**, he reached for the too-small child. "Midoriya, we need to-"

But Midoriya flinched back, the hero-in-training snapping his head up with wide, panic-filled eyes. He stared at Shouta, and the hero swore he could feel the poor boys anxiety shoot through the roof, the shock of his injuries beginning to settle in.

"Mr. Aizawa, you have to help her!"

Shouta wouldn't admit that his heart broke a little at the boys tone, so small and _young_. "Midoriya-"

"_No!_ N-nonono!" The greenette shook his head, Shouta's voice not filtering through as the student pulled his hands away from the wound in his mothers chest, going to press against the one in her abdomen.

"We have to get you medical help, Midoriya."

But he didn't listen. "I-it's going to be ok mum! You'll b-be fine!" he babbled as if the woman was awake, pressing on the wound in what Shouta figured was a futile attempt. "We'll get you fixed up and then w-we can g-go h-home and watch your favourite show! I can even make udon tonight-"

"...Midoriya..."

"And we can...j-j-just..."

Midoriya's voice tapered off into a weak moan as his body shuddered, the teenager grasping at his mothers waterlogged cardigan, knuckles turning white. Shouta could see as it finally dawned on him, and he was beginning to shut down mentally.

Everything seemed to slow to a halt, Shouta's brain freezing.

_I can't...I can't give him hope..._

But Shouta was moving before he could process what exactly his plan was. His arms gently wrapped around the child, bringing the injured boy close to him with a softness that he didn't even know he possessed. Midoriya looked at his teacher with glassy green eyes, panic swirling in its depths as he began to struggle.

"Don't worry, I'm just moving you." He soothed, and Shouta was sure he would be surprised at his own actions towards his student if his brain wasn't in overdrive; but he didn't have the time to sit and ponder. "Take deep breaths, alright?"

Midoriya's hands scrunched up the back of the heroes shirt in an iron-clad grip. Over the rain, which steadily began to fall harder, Shouta could hear the slight rattling in the boys chest with every inhale and exhale.

_Most likely fractured ribs, maybe even broken. Dammit._

Midoriya couldn't walk in that condition, not unless he wanted to make it worse...not to mention his head injury. Shouta couldn't assess how truly bad it was in this weather...he'd just have to wait and hope that the child he had run into on the way to the scene had gotten to the police, informed them there was at least someone injured...

Midoriya's mother had managed to safe a small child, and he had promised the panicking boy that when he found her savior, he would thank her for him.

She couldn't die. He could still act...he _HAD_ to.

Shouta moved the boy away from his mothers form, propping him up against a slab of wood from one of the destroyed booths, miraculously it hadn't fallen at all during the battle, or the explosions that rattled the ground. Before he moved away, his hand gently swept against the childs forehead, moving some of his soaked hair from his eyes.

His student gazed at his with those wide, _innocent_ eyes, and Shouta had to prevent himself from crumbling.

"I'm going to try kid, alright. You need to stay awake, can you do that?"

It took a few moments for the boy to shakily nod his head, and the underground pro quickly tore some of the fabric from the sleeve of his costume, not wanting to rummage through his belt for medical supplies, not when he was running on precious time. He handed over the dripping black cloth, gesturing quickly to the boys head. "Hold that against your temple, you've got a bad gash there."

They needed to stall the bleeding.

Another slight incline of the students head, and Shouta watched as the boy pulled a heavy limb to his face, gently pressing the cloth over the gash and wincing underneath the pressure. Good...

The wind howled over as Shouta now turned his attention to the older Midoriya, hurrying back to her side and quickly checking for a pulse. Upon finding nothing, he kneeled back besides her and tilted his head to the side, hovering over the womans face to make absolutely sure she wasn't breathing.

_Nothing._

The ravenette bit his lip, pulling back before he quickly went to work, doing his best to take off the victims cardigan for better access. He had to just hold on until the medical team got here. Hopefully, they weren't too far away...

Shouta wasn't the best when it came to exact medical procedures, even the ones that heroes had to know; at UA, students were usually given the basics during their second year. He'd himself been meaning to have Recovery Girl teach it to the first year heroics classes, given the situations they always seemed to end up in.

Situations like this.

It was never much; not many heroes carried enough medical supplies to take care of large, fatal wounds, missing blood or limbs that had been chopped off - but they knew how to apply bandages the proper way. They were taught how to help victims going into shock, how to deal with an array of things that might be of concern, like hypothermia.

But they were also taught CPR, to properly provide compression to the patients and hopefully have them breathing. Oxygen deprivation wasn't good for the brain at all, and if Shouta was going to try and save his student from his grief...

He was swift to place his hands on Ms. Midoriya's chest, away from the wound before he began his compression's, remembering his training from back at UA to make sure he was doing it correctly.

_One...two...three..._

He didn't even know where the chains had stabbed; if it had gotten her heart or ruptured a lung, anything he did now might not work. He knew, in the back of his brain, that it probably wouldn't. Someone could only go so long...

_nine...ten...eleven..._

Not to mention that he couldn't immerse himself in his task, not yet. Not with an injured child watching from where he was propped against the wood, not with two villains nearby. Sure, they were knocked out...but he didn't know for how long. He couldn't risk getting jumped. But he needed to concentrate...

_fifteen...sixteen...seventeen..._

His hands were firm as he pumped down on Ms. Midoriya's chest, willing for her heart to get the memo and start pumping again. Even a weak pulse was better than nothing. He'd seen CPR go wrong on multiple occasions, because people who weren't medical professionals didn't press hard enough; they were afraid of damaging their ribs.

It wasn't actually that uncommon, to injure somebody's ribs whilst performing CPR. Shouta hadn't performed it many times himself, but the ribs would always at the very least be sore, if not almost fractured.

_twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four..._

Once Shouta's mental counting of his compression's reached 30, he stopped, freeing his hands to now gently tilt Ms. Midoriya's head back to give her airway access. This was by far his least favourite part; but regardless, the man didn't hesitate to pinch her nose, tilting his own head down. He gave two breaths, being sure her chest rose with each.

She still wasn't breathing on her own, after that, and Shouta could hear the faint wailing of sirens in the distance.

"Come on-" Shouta borderline growled, once again re-starting his thirty compression presses, his eyes stingy due to the lack of eyedrops after the usage of his quirk. His scar itching as water rolled down his face. "-you need to _breath_."

* * *

It was rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat to get his students mother to breath once more. The boy watched on, deathly silent as the complications of the situation began to sunk in. The wailing of an ambulance only grew louder and louder.

Shouta felt as if years had past when he finally checked the womans wrist for a pulse after his fourth or fifth attempt. He would've nearly wept if he was more emotional, when he felt the weak thrum of a pulse underneath her skin.

It wasn't much, it wasn't _much_.

But it was something.

* * *

Eraserhead thanked any god that might be out there when he heard shouting voices over the rain, and turning his head, seeing several medical personnel rush over with a gurney. The wide-eyed but professional look on their faces told him that his job here was done, and the black-clad hero pulled back as they quickly came to the patients side.

"She wasn't breathing for five, maybe ten minutes. I kept compression's up until she had a pulse." Shouta quickly told them, not wanting to hold them back. "She was pierced twice by a villains chain-hair quirk in the chest and abdomen. Her pulse is weak...but its there."

"We weren't able to drive the ambulance into the area, police have started taping it off and the media is starting to swarm, so we have to hurry and get her on some oxygen," one of the paramedics said, not sparing a glance at the hero as they helped their partner load Ms. Midoriya onto the gurney. "Another ambulance was dispatched not too long ago; we can't take both the injured with us."

Shouta knew it was likely they wouldn't. After all, ambulances usually only had room for one patient and perhaps a family member in the back...but Midoriya needed treatment. Regardless, the heroes throat ran dry at the prospect of the boy waiting longer.

"ETA should be another three minutes," one of the paramedics finally faced him, and Shouta realized he had said that out loud. "By the time we get him to where we left the first ambulance, it should already be there. Can you carry him?"

He bit back his retort, that of course he could carry his own student, but he swallowed it back for now and went to where his student still sat, not moving from where his sensei had placed him. Upon his approach, Midoriya looked up at him, a hand still pressing the cloth to his temple.

The drenched teenager opened his mouth, frantic, but Shouta bet him to it. "The paramedics have your mum, Midoriya - she's breathing."

Midoriya seemed to stop, mouth gaping slightly as he took those words in, and Shouta mentally prepared himself for when the injured student began to wail, more tears spilling out of his eyes in what the hero assumed to be relief.

He was much too emotional for his own good.

"We're going to get you both help," is what the man said instead, crouching by his crying student. "And it'll all be fine. I need you to calm down."

Midoriya's free hand slowly moved to wipe at his eyes, willing the tears to stop as Shouta sighed, looking towards the paramedics as they hastily pulled Ms. Midoriya away on the gurney. There was nothing more he could do, nothing more he could try to calm the boy.

He also knew Midoriya's legs would give out if he tried to walk; and honestly, it wouldn't be surprising if the student passed out now that the danger had passed. The erasure hero said nothing as he moved closer before sliding one arm behind the boys back, one under his legs before lifting him- _holy hell._

_How much did this kid weigh?!_

The man exhaled as he maneuvered the child in his arms, who squeaked in alarm and clung to his costume in surprise. "S-sensei, I can walk-"

"No, no you can't. The shock's going to start taking over." His homeroom teacher interrupts, making sure he had a firm, sure grip on the boy before he began to follow the way the paramedics had gone, careful not to slip in the puddles of rain. "Besides, even if you could, you'd probably break a leg _somehow_, you problem child."

A wheeze of laughter escaped the boy, and now that Shouta was carrying him, holding him close, he could see how beat-up the student was. His clothes were torn and shredded, what was left of an Edgeshot hoodie was in tatters. Along with the gash on the boys temple, there seemed to be more injuries hidden beneath, and his right ankle was not suppose to twist or bend like that. Even one of his shoulders seemed to be dislocated.

Not to mention the warmth seeping through Shouta's costume, the blood that came from a wound on his side, probably the most life-threatening his student had if it continued to bleed. Four deep, dark gashes...he assumed it came from the villain with the wolf mutation quirk. Even with his own quirk the student hadn't been able to dodge him quickly enough, it seemed.

He was surprised the student in his arms could endure so much. Then again, this was Midoriya they were talking about - the boy had broken far too many bones to count since the beginning of the UA school year. His pain tolerance must be a saint.

"What about the villains...?" a hint of apprehension in Midoriya's quiet tone, and the hero allowed himself to answer, idle chatter to keep the student occupied.

"Now that the ambulances are arriving, they should start sending officers or heroes to apprehend them. They wont be getting up and they'll be locked away...you wont have to worry about them again."

At his teachers reassurances, Midoriya's eyes start to droop as his body finally starts to give up, and Shouta hurries along, speaking in a low voice. "You can't sleep yet, Midoriya. We have to get your head wound checked first.

"...'m tired," the boys words slurred, and Shouta ignores the rain pelting down, doing his best not to jostle the student too much as he steps over immense amounts of destroyed debris. He was lucky there were no other injured civilians down this way, and the ravenette felt relief finally sink its fangs into his shoulders when he saw the flashing blue and red lights ahead, the other ambulance finally pulling up as its wailing sirens pierced his ears.

It didn't sooth the worry the hero felt as the body began to relax in his grip, hoping the student just to hang on a little longer.

"I know you are, Midoriya, but you need to stay awake. Stay awake just a little longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to pass slowly at a snails pace, but also all at once as Shouta kept his iron grip on the kid, carrying him at a slightly slower pace behind the paramedics that ran ahead with Ms. Midoriya. Water dripped down his face and seeped into his bones, the short fight leaving the erasure hero with a stiffness and exhaustion that he couldn't quite name. But he couldn't worry for himself right now; apart from the exhaustion, he was fine. Not a single scratch.

He wished the same could be said for his student, limp in his arms.

He was making sure that Midoriya kept lucid, jostling the student slightly whenever it seemed he had dozed off. He hoped the other ambulance, when it arrived, had a paramedic that could do something about the pain...maybe the kids ankle, too. If he wasn't as seasoned as he was, he could've thrown up at the sight.

Shouta drew ever closer to the entrance, the wailing of both police and ambulance sirens ringing in his ears, the red and blue lights amplifying just how ashen Midoriya's skin was as he looked down at the near-non responsive boy. Although it seemed the kid was trying to keep himself awake, too, as one of his hands kept pressed to his side where the big gashes lay, tapping them ever so often and earning a wince.

The kid had an insane pain tolerance...but it appeared that even this was too much.

"Midoriya, stop messing with them, you'll make it worse," the erasure hero attempted to scold the student, watching as his half-lidded green eyes met his teachers gaze. A small, pained grin wormed its way onto the boys face.

"Sorry sensei...trying to stay awake..."

He manages to scoff at his students tone, "then do something that doesn't include aggravating your wounds more. You don't need to lose anymore blood."

Whatever the student said next was drowned out by the wail of the first ambulance, which had finished moving Midoriya's mother into the back. Two paramedics were already rushing about, getting ready to inject her and connect her to who knows what kind of machines - Shouta hoped she could hang on...

...but considering the severity of the wounds, it would be a 50/50 chance, at best. And that was at best. After all, anything could go wrong in a situation like this. In a situation where she had been bleeding out-

A third paramedic jumps out from the front of the ambulance, going to shut the back doors and making sure they were secure before turning to Shouta, seeing him holding his injured student. They only called over that the next ambulance should only be a few minutes before rushing back to the drivers side of the ambulance. They had to move quickly and get her to the ER.

"Eraserhead, sir?" The black-haired man snapped his gaze to a police officer who came up to him with no fear, not bearing any mind to the child he held in his arms, "we're here for the villains."

Shouta blinked, belatedly realizing what he was asking, before gesturing with his head down the way they had came, unable to move his arms due to Midoriya's weight. "Further down there, you should see them - both knocked out. One villain has the ability to harden her hair like chains, and the other has a mutation quirk giving him the appearance and enhanced strength of a wolf."

There were supposed to be at least five villains; whoever the other three were must've been causing ruckus at the other end of the market.

The officer nodded, and before leaving, spoke to the teacher once more, "when you can, we'll need you to come down to the station to file a report about your side of the events, if that's alright."

"Yes, alright," Shouta looks down as the student in his arms shifts, eyes now slightly more awake as the police officer runs down where Shouta had said, with several others following; they wanted to apprehend the villains before they had the chance of stirring again.

"Where's mum?"

"She went ahead, kid." Shouta can see the kid was starting to panic again after having seen the police officers disappear from sight, and he sighs, "you need to settle down."

"I need to see her."

"The ambulance already took her, you'll be in the same hospital." Shouta registers the boys grip get tighter on his sleeve, and he knows that with the kid experiencing panic and shock, his words wouldn't get through to him very well. "Just a few more minutes, then you can sleep and see your mum when you wake up, yeah?"

The boy whined at that, not wanting to wait; but with his shoulder dislocated, his ankle twisted out of place and a various assortment of other injuries, its not like he had the energy to get out of his teachers arms, let alone even stand. His teeth chattered, and Shouta felt his body shiver in his arms.

The hero looked around, seeing that one of the buildings had a portico for cover, held up by slim wooden beams...it would have to do, anything to get the kid out of the rain whilst they waited. He carried Midoriya over, almost sighing in relief when the rain stopped bucketing down his back upon stepping under the cover, and very carefully he sets his student down on the concrete, leaning him up against the wall. Midoriya gives him a bewildered look and grips on tighter, as if thinking Shouta was going to leave him there.

Without thinking, he goes to soothe his student, brushing his soaked curls out of his eyes, "I'm not leaving you here like this, kid. Don't worry."

The greenette's grip slackens slightly at that, and Shouta is able to pull his arm away. The boy goes to wrap his arm around himself for better measure, still shivering as he speaks. "C-cold..."

The hero almost envies any of his 'co-workers' who wear jackets with their hero costumes; even in this weather. Unlike them, he didn't have any article of clothing he could use to try and warm the problem child up. A frown tugs at his lips, and he crouches down by his student, keeping an ear out for distant ambulance sirens.

"You'll be able to warm up soon," Shouta's hand finds its way to the kids head, and Midoriya's eyes which had been turning glassy and distant snap back to attention. He almost _leans_ into the touch, but the hero-in-training manages to hold himself back from doing so.

So that's where Shouta stays, combing his hands slowly through his students hair as they wait. He doesn't second-guess his action, keeping his gaze only on the shocked boy, tension seeping out of his shoulders by the minute.

He can scold himself for being soft later, dammit.

Now that they weren't getting violently assaulted by the pelting rain, Shouta can see that Midoriya's wounds are still bleeding; the gash on his forehead leaking fresh blood which mixes with more blood leaking from his nose and mouth. It leaves his students pale, ashen face with a layer of bloody water. Red-eyed and still sniffling, the boy doesn't move to try and clean it, knowing it would be futile until help arrived.

Blood seeped into the concrete underneath him...but Shouta did his best to ignore that.

It isn't until the sirens wailing is at its loudest, and the slamming of metal doors shakes the hero out of his own thoughts, and he whips his head around, already bristling and ready to leap up and fight _anyone-_

"Sir, is this the injured boy we were called about?"

-and he promptly calms himself down, realizing it was a paramedic who had jumped out the back of the newly-arrived vehicle. "He is. Izuku Midoriya, age 15, his mother was sent ahead already."

The paramedic nods, and Shouta moves out of the way so she can get closer to his student, missing the slight fearful look that had taken place on the injured boys face. "You're going to be alright now, sweetie," the paramedic coos and soothes, motioning for a second paramedic to bring out the gurney so they can transport him. "And we'll get you all cleaned up."

The teacher can see his student pause before he bursts into tears again, blabbing on a response as the woman sighs, before speaking quietly to her co-worker. Shouta hesitates before he moves back closer, looking down at his student who sobs pitifully.

"Midoriya," that garners his students attention, and he sighs as the tears don't stop falling. "You need to calm down and let these nice paramedics take care of you, alright?"

The boy is trembling, but he manages to nod. Shouta steps away so the two paramedics can move his student onto the gurney for treatment; he has other stuff he needs to go do, anyway. Like making sure the police could handle the downed villains, as well as checking out the other end of the market.

Shouta swallows his worry for his student, telling one of the paramedics his contact information without realizing before he hurries off - Detective Tsukauchi would need him to report on the events that had happened, as well. He could always visit Midoriya later, when he was calmer...he was only his teacher after all, it was unlikely they'd let him go with him, anyway.

He misses his student valiantly trying to reach for him as he's carried onto the ambulance.

* * *

At the sight of his teachers retrieving back, something in the very back of Izuku's mind _crumbles_. The panic, the pain, shock, everything settles in, slamming into the unaware boy at full throttle, with no end in sight.

_Mr. Aizawa!_ He wants to cry as his teacher leaves his line of sight, leaving him very injured with _strangers_. But his tongue is heavy, weighing down his jaw and near-suffocating Izuku as the paramedics get him situated into the ambulance, one trying to speak calm reassurances to him. Nausea creeps up his throat, and the greenette doesn't notice how one paramedic struggles to keep his good arm still, attempting to inject an IV.

He tried calling for his teacher again, tears blurring his vision, but all he manages to voice is an incoherent string of blabbering, a string a sobs and heaves as his lungs struggle to work under all the pressure.

The student's protests grow louder and more frantic as the second paramedic grasps his chin gently, using a clean piece of material to carefully wipe away the rain and bodily fluids from his clammy face. His skin stings as all the blood, water, dirt and soot is wiped off with not as much gentleness as the hold on his chin was.

They were speaking to him, trying to reassure the boy; but he couldn't heart it over the bounding of his heart slamming against his painful rib cage. Over the shrieking, roaring blood in his ears. Metallic.

He barely registers the copper, metallic taste in his mouth, nor the smell.

A paramedic works quickly to place a gauze against the gash on his temple, making sure it was cleaned thoroughly before wrapping it up. Izuku couldn't struggle much in their grip, with his twisted, out of place ankle and his dislocated shoulder.

_Aizawa. He just wanted Mr. Aizawa. Or his mother._

_"Mum..."_ a low groan leaves his throat, barely audible over his heaving, frantic sobs. He only cries out again - this time in pain - as the ambulance jolts, coming to life. Hands are on his shoulder, carefully over the dislocated limb as pain stabs at him from every corner.

_Where were they? where were they, why did they leave him?! He couldn't, he couldn't, **he couldn't-**_

The needle finally pierces Izuku's skin, plugging into his bloodstream as the first paramedic hurriedly moves to attach the IV bag, the other keeping their hands on the boy to keep him from moving too much. They didn't want his shoulder or especially his ankle to be worse.

Izuku's eyes frantically darted between different shapes within the ambulance, his panic not allowing his brain to tell the difference between what was what. Not even as a paramedic leaned over, before whispering something to their co-worker.

He couldn't make it out.

It only takes a moment for a sudden, cooling rush to pierce his arm, oddly calming as the cold feeling weaves from his arm to his torso, to his legs and up his neck, pushing back the nausea that had been sitting in the back of his throat. Izuku lets out a choked sound as the pain washes away aside from a dull throb beating inside his skull.

His eyelids drooped, suddenly heavy as noise slowly filters back into the injured's eardrums.

_"Need-blood transfusion-"_

_"Broken-fluids, he needs to-"_

The ambulance jostles slightly as it rides over a bump in the road, and Izuku's eyesight begins to dim out as the pain from before returns with a vengeance - even worse than before. A pained sound mixed between a gasp and a yelp tumble from his mouth, and one of the machines begins to make a constant _beeping_ nose.

A shortness of oxygen, and all of a sudden he can't breathe.

He can't **breathe**.

He chokes on the shortness of breath, his knuckles turning white as he clutches as what remains of his soggy clothing, and the two paramedics look at him in alarm. One quickly moves behind the gurney where Izuku can't see, whilst the other talks to his in a soothing tone, holding his freckled face in her hands.

But he can't hear her over the shrill, loud ringing in his head, getting louder and louder and louder with every failed breath, with every passing second. His vision begins to tunnel itself, black spots appearing over his eyes as the edges dim, the shadows slowly leaking towards the center.

His lungs scream for release but he can't. His heart pounds painfully against his constricting chest, and Izuku opens his mouth but no sound escapes. His limbs feel as if they're on fire, burnt and going beyond what he can handle. He can't.

_He can't see, he can't hear, he can't think, he can't breathe, **can't breathe-**_

Izuku feels hands and wants to cry out for them to let go, let go as something is shoved over his nose and mouth, holding it in place as he weakly tries to shove the hand off. His hand weakly wraps around the wrist holding whatever was on his face, wanting it off, off, _off-_

The last sensation he felt before he was finally pulled beneath the dark cloak of unconsciousness was the hands that swept his sweaty bangs back from his forehead. A last soothing whisper before his vision faded completely, leaving him to float away in the abyss, feeling _nothingness_.

* * *

"I didn't think the damage they'd have inflicted would be so bad..." a frown is present in Tsukauchi's tone as he jots down notes in his notepad, eyes downcast. "It's thousands of yen in damage, not to mention all the people wounded and in hospital."

"And lets not forget that three of the damned villains got away," Shouta's gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white. "Dammit, I tried to hurry."

Then again, the other heroes should've known how to do their jobs properly.

It was close to midday, and all the erasure hero wanted to do was go home and sleep; but the day, being as young as it was, meant he still had so much to do. He wanted to get out of these soaked pieces of clothing, too. Yet here he was, sitting in one of the spare interrogation rooms, spilling all the details he'd witnessed to the detective.

"It's not your fault...but it would've been nice to capture the three villains, especially the one with the disguising quirk. But at least we know the other two have some sort of gunpowder and lighting quirks. Even if they can hide in plain site..." the detective trails off, finally lifting his gaze from his notebook. "...in due time, they'll have to slip up."

Shouta resisted to dig his short nails into the hard wood of the table in his anger, "They were specifically targeting students - _my_ students," he all but growls, an ugly sneer making its appearance. "And now its not just my student hurt, but his mother too. She was badly enough hurt she's probably in critical."

"We'll be able to question the villains more once they wake up," Tsukauchi tried to settle the seething man down. Said villains were being held in holding cells until they did so. "Which student? Did you see the attack happen?"

He sighed, finally letting go of the table and crossing his arms. "I was there to see the kids mother get injured. Izuku Midoriya...he's been the target of villains for a while now."

Shouta's tone was gruff, and he missed how the detective's face paled at the name, before quickly settling back to its normal, professional expression. "His mother is Inko Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah. She got two injuries that cut through her chest and abdomen...I wouldn't be surprised if they ruptured or severely damaged an organ or two," the hero admits, pondering on the severity of the injuries from what he had seen. "The kid was pretty beat up too...I left him when I was sure he was safe with the paramedics. Unless infection sets it or they don't do their jobs right, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to fully recover."

"There was another kid, too, that one of my officers took care of - Kenshin. Poor kid was terrified for his life," the detective placed his pen down, musing. "...until his mothers came to pick him up, he keep asking us about the kind lady that saved him and her son..."

Aizawa winced inwardly at that. _Poor kid..._

"...I gave the hospital my number," Shouta starts, tapping his fingers on his arms as he begins to simmer down from his anger. "It was all I could really do when the paramedics got there...not to mention that, with Midoriya being a UA student, he's technically under my care too. They should hopefully update me on the situation soon..."

It had already been a while...

"I can give you the number his mothers left with me?" Tsukauchi offers in a brighter tone, a soft smile on his lips. "You can call them when both Midoriya's are feeling better - maybe help him set up a visit. I'm sure they'd all appreciate it."

Shouta groaned audibly at that, raising a hand to palm at his aching eyes. _He just wanted to go home._

* * *

After the questioning and reporting was done, Aizawa left Naomasa to do what he needed, bidding farewell and (hopefully) no contact anytime soon. His phone was one set of numbers heavier. He left with the promise of informing Nezu of the situation, so the school could set out and hopefully get in contact with the third member of the Midoriya family.

As the black-clad, cold man set off, Naomasa let the small smile he had slip from his face, turning back towards the police station as he fished out his phone. Worry gnawed at his heart, but he knew there was no preparing for the phone call he was about to make.

The dark-haired man hated being the bearer of bad news...especially when it came to one of his closest friends, to one of the people he held dearly.

But it had to be done. He couldn't let the other man sit in the dark, and find out via his employer...no, out of everyone, he deserved to know the most.

Naomasa held the cell up to his ear once speed dialing the correct number, holding a hand gently to his temple to hopefully ward off the on-coming headache. And it was only about to get worse from here, he could tell.

He held his breath as the line connected, a wet cough of surprise on the other end as the man spluttered to get his bearings.

_"Tsukauchi? You caught me just before I was about to head out - is something the matter?"_

Naomasa groaned inwardly, rubbing his temple with a hand and wondering how to say this without just ripping off the band-aid...although considering who he was talking to, he might not have a choice. He was bound to react, considering it was his protege that was hurt.

"All Might...we need to talk, something's come up with Midoriya."

* * *

As soon as his apartment door swung closed behind him, Shouta wanted to slump down where he stood and sleep for the next week. But hero work didn't stop when the door closed behind his retreating back.

Nor did his nosy cats get the memo that he was exhausted.

A thrilling of excited meows met his entrance, the sounds of hurried paws flying down the hall to meet him. The erasure hero had to sidestep the oncoming bright orange tabby who yelled at him, otherwise the feline would crash into his legs. Hazel eyes met his in a challenge to move again as the cat attempted to cling to Shouta's pant leg.

Shouta had come to ignore the antics of, by far, the most energetic cat he's owned, walking down the hallway as the cat wailed after him. Neither of the other two were playful, and he honestly preferred it that way. This orange furball was by far enough to last him a lifetime or three...although he'd prefer the feline over teaching, any day.

He's quick to however shut the cat out when he reaches his room, ignoring the saddened croak from the cat and the light paws that attempt to swipe through the bottom of the door. He can't get changed and risk having the cat leaving long scratches on his legs - its happened before, and the man would much rather not have it happen again.

Quickly slipping out of his now-ruined and soaked costume, the erasure hero quickly dries himself off of the remaining water sticking to his skin before slipping into something much more comfortable and dry. Given that he doesn't plan to leave his apartment for the rest of the day - leaving his worry for his student to tomorrow - he doesn't see why he should be dressing in anything but his most comfortable (and most ridiculous).

Now donning a faded grey shirt scrawled with some bold English words (which sent Hizashi howling every time he saw it), and a pair of lighter sweatpants, the hero picked up his ruined costume, tugging his phone from one of the pockets before tossing it aside - he could wash it and sent it to UA by tomorrow for repairs. Although he was sure the support department wouldn't be too happy to see him again...

Shouta then left his room, opening the door and stepping over the cat who attempted to catch his feet as he walked out to the conjoined kitchen and living room, wondering how it would be best to bring this up to Nezu.

The principal, of all people, needed to know - Midoriya likely wouldn't be able to come back to UA for a while, until he recovered.

_He ignored the outcome, if Ms. Midoriya didn't make it through recovery._

It took a while for his phone to finally turn on, the bright screen stinging his eyes as Shouta settled down on the couch, the two resting felines from before he'd left were nowhere to be seen. He idly scratched the scar under his eye as he waited for the home screen to load up.

_Damn technology._

And once the phone finally did load, it was absolutely flooded with messages and a few missed calls. He resisted the urge to turn the thing off and inform Nezu tomorrow; he knew about 90% of these messages were from Hizashi, Nemuri or even Tensei.

They sure did love to test his limits.

His orange-furred nightmare chirruped from where the cat stood besides the couch, before leaping up and climbing into Shouta's lap, purring. The ravenette actually appreciated the weight now that the cat had calmed down for the time being, one hand going to scratch lightly between the animals eras as the other thumbed through his phone contacts.

Leaving his friends texts on read - and knowing it would come back to haunt him later in the form of three very loud headaches - he tapped on Nezu's contact, opting to send a message that Midoriya wouldn't be in tomorrow or probably for the next week _at least_. He could indulge in details tomorrow-

Only for his phone ringtone to go off, causing Shouta to nearly jump out of his skin and drop the device as his cat yelped in surprise, jumping off and tripping off the furniture. Did that damn rat want to give him a heart attack?!

And he knew it was Nezu, that man...animal? was scarily aware of almost everything...Shouta wouldn't be surprised if he already knew of the attack, at the very least.

"Nezu," Shouta's tone is clipped when he answers, not wanting to put up with the principal's usual nature. "Next time, I would appreciate some warning."

_"But where would the fun be in that, Aizawa?"_ Nezu sounds chipper, and the teacher sighs; knowing he had to deal with this due to this being the man who had employed him. He still, to this day, didn't understand why.

"..." The erasure-quirked man was not amused, and his eye twitched in irritation. "Anyway, I'm sure you know what happened earlier today. That's probably why you called, right?"

_"Yes, not much has circulated the news. But the media is aware that a UA teacher was involved in the clean-up and capture of two villains."_

"One of the students was mixed up in it as well, I was about to send you a message." Shouta swore he could feel the tension leak out on the other end. "Izuku Midoriya...both he and his mother were badly injured. Thankfully, I was there to see them off to treatment. Midoriya probably won't be returning to UA while he recovers."

He brushes his hand across his cats soft fur, settling the feline down as he waits for the principal to stop. Ever since the start of the year, when the villains had really started making their move - especially towards his own class - the entirety of staff was on high alert, but none more so than Nezu. He knew the mammal always felt the most guilty, whenever he couldn't protect his students...even if he didn't show it, much like Shouta himself.

_"I'll see if I can convince Recovery Girl to go around, see how much she can heal Young Midoriya with what stamina he has left...his mother too, of course."_

"...that reminds me," Shouta pauses, thinking about what he's about to ask. "...I know that from what the files say, his presence in their life is practically nonexistent in everything but financially...but should we perhaps call Mr. Midoriya? Last I checked, Midoriya's file did have a number down for him..." a number used for emergencies, anyway.

It took a moment before Shouta heard rustling papers on the other end of the line, Nezu humming something under his breath. _"Ah yes...Hisashi Midoriya, if I'm not mistaken. His number appears to be American,"_ the principal states, _"I don't know how successful it'll be to get through to him. If he's working abroad of all places he'll probably have crazy hours, not to mention time zones of course...but I suppose this is a rather dire emergency, don't you think?"_

"I'd say so, sir." Who knew if things would turn worse...

_"Then I'll see what I can do, Aizawa. I'll update you on if I manage to get through; the man will likely want to hear anything he can from the hero who was there, after all."_

"Thank you, sir-"

_"And-"_ oh no, Shouta did not like this tone. He did not like where this was going. _"-tomorrow, you and I can go check up on Young Midoriya ourselves and make sure he's settled! We can also offer and provide whatever he may need during his recovery!"_ the rat chuckles. _"You only have homeroom tomorrow, correct? All Might has already called in a sub for tomorrows heroic's class, so I think its safe to say it balances itself out rather well."_

Shouta could feel the migraine coming in full force, having an inkling of what was to come, what Nezu was about to say. He was hoping he could get this done and hang up before then. "Sir, please-"

_"Good day, Aizawa! I will see you tomorrow!"_

The phone clicked, Nezu disconnecting. For a few minutes, the erasure hero sat there in silence, letting his employers words process through his head as his two other cats came out from their hiding spots, investigating their owner who had gone oddly quiet.

Shouta then dropped his phone onto the couch, silent as he raised a hand and ran it down his face. He was done, he was done.

Why him. Why was it always _him_. He would literally take Hizashi screaming in his ear, quirk activated over _this_. Hell, he'd even beg to face the League - and that was saying something, after he had witnessed the quirk of one particular Tomura Shigaraki.

He held back a string of curses he would much rather to say to Nezu's face before he rested his head back on the couch cushion, closing his eyes as a choked sigh of exasperation left him. He couldn't get out of it now.

So he needed all the rest he could get, if we was hoping to survive the day in Nezu's company. If he was hoping to get through, and not want to strangle the smaller, and much smarter hero.

Damn these kids, for making him feel all soft and worried...even if it wasn't intentional.

* * *

**I think this is by far the longest chapter!**

**We've finally seen more of Naomasa, as well as the appearance of Nezu and All Might! and next chapter brings in even more characters - including Class 1-A**

**...**

**I wonder how the possibility of Hisashi Midoriya showing up will affect the cast, hmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

**i didn't mean to go a month without updates? oops, so take this 6k chapter**

* * *

The next morning, after crawling into his bed that night, Shouta was highly tempted to sleep the morning in, miss class and the meeting with Nezu and just visit his student when he knew his employer wouldn't be there. The comfortable weight of a fluffy cat curled between his shoulder blades as he was sprawled out on his mattress was heaven for the naturally tired man. Not to mention two other furry bodies curled up, entangled in his bed sheets. He'd woken up for perhaps the third time since falling asleep that night - not that he was surprised; he woke up every few hours due to his ever-changing schedule.

The weight of his cat nearly lulled the ravenette back to slumber, not even bothering to check the time as the sleepy fog swirled through his head, and he could feel himself nodding off...

Only for a crash of metal to sound from further in his apartment, a string of loud, English-spoken curses following it. His cats became hyper-aware, the black-grey cat on his shoulders hissing in surprise as she scrambled off her owner in an attempt to hide, stumbling as she was still riddled with sleep.

Shouta sighed, allowing his heavy lids to open, turning on his back to stare at the ceiling.

_Not this again._

The erasure hero didn't bother to hurry as he heard someone clambering about within the small apartment still, knowing fully well who it was. He wanted to continue laying here, but he knew the other hero was probably sent by Nezu himself. Of course he was, Nezu wasn't stupid, the principal wasn't stupid enough to not have someone check up on him and make sure he actually went to his job. And the rat just had to pick the most annoying one, the one who just had his way of worming himself into his consciousness and annoy the hell of him.

Eventually, he forced himself up as his two younger cats almost began to wail at whoever was in his kitchen, likely begging for food. Shouta had to get up before the other man spoiled them too much...he wasn't about to change their diet _again_ because of some damn vocal cockatoo.

"I still don't understand how you manage to even get in," Shouta mumbled when he finally made his way into the joint kitchen and living room, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eye as his friend clambered around the small section, cooking something. Pots and pans clanged together as he hurried to clean his mess - and the orange and calico cats swarming by his feet, meowing and demanding food didn't make it any easier for the blonde.

"You keep your extra key under the doormat, Shouta! Of course I got in!" ugh, he sounded too chipper. "Besides, you wouldn't lock out your _best friend-"_

"Yes. Yes I would." Shouta drawled, rubbing at his scarred elbow whilst Hizashi had the gall to look overly offended. Dramatic much.

"You wound me! And here I am, making breakfast for you-"

"And making sure I go to work because of Nezu, right." But Shouta wouldn't admit that it was nice of the other hero to take time out of his god-awful schedule to make sure his friend got up and out of the apartment.

Hizashi Yamada, aka Present Mic...the loudest man to ever encroach on Shouta's life - day in and day out, over the past sixteen years, they'd somehow managed to keep in contact, and be rather close friends, no matter what Shouta said or did. The two met when the erasure hero had moved into the hero course, and he hadn't left Shouta's side since, unfortunately. He was even worse than his students, half the time.

He was like a tick he couldn't get rid of.

"Oh come on, Sho! He said it's important!"

Shouta rolled his shoulders, feeling them pop with a slight scowl adorning his face, "Well, it is," he states, going to the rickety white cupboard that held most of his dried food. Two cats mewled at his feet, winding around his legs as the man reached in, dragging out a bag of dry cat food. He realised that today was a treat day - the three felines would often get a cooked egg yolk as well as other protein-high snacks to go with their breakfast...but he simply didn't feel like cooking the eggs, nor asking Hizashi.

He could always give them later today for dinner.

"He didn't give me many details," Hizashi mused, keeping an eye on the pans he had atop the stove. "But he did give me a bag to give to you; I left it by the door, he said to take it with you."

Shouta huffed out a breath, scowling lightly. "One of the kids got hurt yesterday at the villain attack downtown."

"Oh! One of the 1-A listeners?"

"Obviously."

"Oh no!" the blonde looked a little worried, and Shouta was amazed they were even friends given the other could get so...emotional. "Are they alright? Who was it?"

"Midoriya. He was stuck right in the middle of it," the ravenette indulged the other, carefully scooping in cat food to their respective bowls. Kaeru, the youngest cat of Aizawa's trio, _mrrowed_ happily as he butted his head against his owners leg before padding to his bowl to eat. The other two cats watched on as he filled theirs up. "A big wolf-looking guy...his mother's probably in intensive care, and he wasn't unscathed either."

"Do you need me to come along?"

"No, no, you probably have a lot of stuff to do - including classes." the man tells his friend, pulling back as all the cats began to munch on their breakfast. "Nezu's dragging me along, not like I had a choice."

"Well, tell Midoriya I hope he recovers well!" Hizashi said, moving to find plates for their food as Shouta snorts.

"He'll be fine. Besides, if you shout it loud enough he might just hear you."

Hizashi splutters, nearly dropping a plate in the process.

* * *

By the time the two had finished their meager breakfast of toast and bacon, Hizashi was hurrying the two of them out the door, much to Shouta's chagrin. He'd managed to just remember picking up the bag Hizashi mentioned before he'd locked the apartment and hurried them down the building, likely to drive them to the school.

Midoriya's faded yellow backpack was heavier than Shouta expected, and he had a nagging feeling on what exactly Nezu had gotten it for, and what was in it.

The travel to U.A - thankfully quick, due to Hizashi driving them there, was uneventful, and the cheerful blonde all but shoved Shouta in the direction of his homeroom once the two arrived on campus, his quirk nearly bursting Shouta's ears.

And then he all but skedaddled once they got to the large doorway of Class 1-A.

The erasure hero shifted the backpack off his shoulder, placing it against the wall before he took a deep breath, calm and collecting himself before he all but slammed the door open, right on time as the bell began to ring.

Walking in like he would every other day, his students had quickly scrabbled for their seats, sitting upright as they all watched their teacher make his way to the front podium. All nineteen students were here and accounted for, good.

He quickly droned through the roll-call in his usual tone of voice, ignoring the curious glances towards the one empty desk once he skipped over Midoriya's name. He only had homeroom with the kids for ten minutes a day, and whilst he only had that time - plus the hero classes - with them, he could see, even then, how close the class had become in the few short months.

After he went through the list and marked all nineteen students in attendance, he told them to do whatever they pleased; as long as it was studying for some sort of class, or perhaps looking over some homework that needed to be handed in for the remaining minutes. He looked away with a sigh as Ashido and Kaminari dove for their backs in a flustered hurry. Of course they forgot about homework. Shouta himself had been gearing to rest in his sleeping bag - which he kept under the podium for even the precious few minutes - but a student rose their hand, and the man sighed.

"Yes, Iida?"

"Sorry sensei, but I was wondering if you knew about Midoriya's whereabouts?"

That seemed to garner the attention, once more, of the rest of the class - besides Bakugou, who glared out the window - and Shouta paused, wondering if he should inform the class on what had happened to their classmate. They'd begin to worry, regardless of if he told them or not.

...half-truths would have to be good enough, right?

"Midoriya's currently in hospital, and will be away likely for the rest of the week due to a family emergency," he spoke in his flat tone, seeing several of the students react at once. Several began to whisper about what could've happened, while the others closest to the greenette - Iida, Uraraka and even Todoroki - had expressions growing more concerned at the news. "He's fine, as well as I am aware, and he should be back soon."

"Mr. Aizawa, do you know what happened?" Uraraka asked, round eyes filled with endless worry for her friend.

"Yes, but it will be up to Midoriya, once he gets back, to tell you if he wishes too." He concludes, narrowing his eyes slightly. "And I don't want any of you hounding him, either. His phone is likely broken or confiscated for now, so just let him rest until he comes back."

Iida spoke up once more, his red-blue eyes glinting as he chopped his hands in his usual, 'Iida' fashion. "Sir, do you think it would be possible for us to visit-"

"No, he needs to _rest_, Iida."

The scowl on his face gave the bespectacled student pause, and he slowly lowered his hand. It was clear more was on his tongue; but given Shouta's tone, he wasn't willing to indulge him on more information. He wasn't all that surprised, either - Iida and Uraraka especially had taken to Midoriya very early on in the year. Of course they were worried about their friend, with no way to contact him and knowing he was hurt.

"If given the chance," Shouta pauses as all eyes turn to him, and he internally slaps himself, "I'll let him know you're all waiting for him to come back. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

The tension seemed to seep out of the students at that, and Shouta blinked heavily. _Was it too late to go back to bed?_

Ah, Nezu would likely drag him along, regardless. The principal was rather cunning like that, always able to get his way.

With the questioning out of the way, and Shouta not willing to give the students anymore details, he watched as they all got to studying or work in the silence, and the man ignored the glare the passed through him from a set of angry, crimson-coloured eyes.

Once the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom, Shouta gave himself up to his fate, passing by Cementoss, who had the kids for their first lesson. And there, waiting right outside the classroom was Nezu himself. A chipper smile was on the white creature's face, and he held Midoriya's bag in one hand.

"Well, we better get going!"

Shouta only glares at the principal turns, leading the way down the hall, before snorting and following after him.

Just his luck.

* * *

They drive to the hospital where Midoriya and his mother were admitted too wasn't too far of a car drive from U.A., Nezu having hired a car to take the two of them there for the sake of saving time via walking or public transport.

Car drives were the worst in Nezu's company, the little white rat never shut up.

Shouta was almost glad to step out of the stuffy vehicle once they arrived, rolling his shoulders as Nezu hopped out the other side, still clutching Midoriya's bag and thanking whoever had driven them. He wondered how much that person got paid for driving the principal of such a prestigious school around.

_Has to be a lot if they're willing to deal with him._

As the erasure hero makes his way to the entrance of the hospital, not glancing back, he lets his mind wander and wonders if Midoriya did turn out as well as he hoped he had - the man would admit, maybe he should've tried to see the boy before falling asleep the day before. No doubt the student had been terrified out of his mind.

It also would've meant he wouldn't be here now.

The man could only sigh under his breath, the doors automatically open once they got close enough, and the sterile, bright room assaulting his eyes. He resisted the urge to groan, turning his gaze downwards and glad that, at least, the waiting room seemed to be mostly empty.

Nezu seemed to pay no mind to his employee's reaction, padding over to the reception desk with somewhat of a spring in his step. It wasn't until Shouta trailed behind him, more slowly, that the principal could really say anything. Before the erasure hero knew it, the other man was atop his shoulder, and had gotten the attention of the receptionist.

"Hello! I would like to speak to the doctor in charge of both of the Midoriya's care!" he cheerily states, bringing out his hero license before the woman can speak. "I'm the youngest Midoriya's principal, and Aizawa here is his homeroom teacher, therefor akin to a guardian of sorts!"

The woman's face pulled slightly, looking a tad confused before she looked down at her computer. "I'll call the doctor back - a bit strange, someone came through not five minutes before asking to see the patients. Inko and Izuku Midoriya, correct?"

"Correct."

"I'll call back the doctor in just a moment. Please, take a seat!" the receptionist states, getting out of her chair and giving a short bow before padding off to find whoever was in charge of the two's care. Shouta frowned slightly at the information she had slipped.

_Who else was here to see his student?_

Nezu didn't seem all that bothered...so he supposed he could let it slide for now. If it was a villain, someone trying to harm his student...well, they'd deal with that when it came to it. If anything, the man perched upon his shoulder looked giddy.

It didn't take long for the doctor and mysterious guest to arrive, and Shouta wishes to any non-existent god to strike him down in that very moment. Why, why _him_.

"Ah, Principal Nezu, Aizawa! I didn't expect to see the two of you here to early..."

The skeletal, frail blonde scratched the back of his neck nervously from where he stood besides the doctor, whilst a wide grin stretched across Nezu's own face, oblivious to Shouta's own conflict with the situation at hand.

"Ah, I had a sneaky suspicion it was you, Yagi! Makes sense why you called off on work for today."

A bit of blood dribbled out of the others mouth at that comment as he spluttered to deny it, hastily wiping it away with a stained piece of cloth before the doctor cleared their throat, surveying the new trio. "You're all here to see the two patients in question?"

Shouta grunted as the other two spoke their affirmatives, causing the ravenette to have his gaze scorch the spindly form of Yagi. Hold on, why _was_ he here? Especially in his true form...

As far as he knew, the 'true form' was kept an absolute secret from the students, so why...

"If you follow me, I'll lead you to young Izuku's room - his mother can't have visitors, but I will update you on her condition, given that you're all representatives from Izuku's school, and can likely get into contact with another family member." the doctor spoke firmly, his voice breaking the hero from his thoughts as he began to lead the three away. Shouta followed, allowing his gaze to leave Yagi's fidgety one.

All Might - _the_ All Might, here to visit just one student?

How suspicious indeed...

* * *

Toshinori felt his lung all but collapse in relief at the breath he was holding in, once Aizawa's burning gaze left the back of his head. The skinny man had certainly not been expecting his arrival, of all things, despite having heard that he was there during the villain attack. That he was there for young Midoriya and his mother.

It was no surprise, given how close he was with the boy, that he had dragged himself here after getting the day off from the principal. He realistically knew there were others kids that needed to be taught, and that he couldn't just blatantly show his favoritism - especially when it came to other teachers - but it was exceedingly difficult, given the connection he had with the greenette. With the boy he had passed One For All to.

When he heard from Naomasa the previous afternoon about the incident, the Symbol of Peace had felt his blood boil in rage, at the thought that someone had specifically targeted his student, his successor - a boy who didn't deserve it, a mere _child_. It made him feel sick to his rather non-existent stomach whenever he thought of how much pain the boy must've gone through. And not only himself either.

The boy had seen his own mother get hurt in such a way...and they didn't even know if she would survive. Given Aizawa's recount of the events and attack, as well as the wounds...

Well, Naomasa hadn't indulged him on much, but it seemed unlikely.

_"What happened to the villains?" His phone cracked dangerously in his heavy grasp, his friend on the other end sounding exhausted._

_"Calm down, Toshi," the detective murmured, a hint of his own anger hidden in his tone as he continued. "We only managed to capture two of them, the ones who did the most damage to the two Midoriya's. They haven't woken up yet, but once they do we'll question them on the whereabouts and loyalties of their group."_

_"I should've been ready to help, dammit."_

_"You can't be expected to be everywhere," Naomasa firmly states. "It's unrealistic...I know Midoriya is your successor, but you can't protect him from everything."_

_"He's just a child!" Toshinori insists, and he fights back the urge to bulk up - he needed to save his time._

_"I know, calm down." Naomasa pauses for a moment, before sighing tiredly. "I'll send you through what we have on the other villains. You're heading out for patrol, right? I know you'd look for them regardless if I gave you the info or not...but I might as well make sure you're prepared. Just be careful, the remaining villains are rather formidable."_

_Toshinori can hear the slight frustration seep from the other man, and he affirms that. "Yeah...I might not be able to do much with less than three hours, but I'll try."_

_For Midoriya's sake, if not his own. A swell of protectiveness rose with the thought of the boy...those villains better hope they never try to target him again; All Might never fought to kill, but for scum that target children...they wouldn't turn out unscathed._

_"Anything helps," the detective promises, huffing a breath softly as he looks through the papers on his desk. "...and its best to get these villains off the street. Good luck."_

Toshinori hadn't found the three remaining villains, not even a trace, leaving the man extremely frustrated - but also guilty, mostly at himself. If he had been more careful with his time before this - if he was a better hero, if he only listened to take care of himself.

If only he looked out for Midoriya, like his protege needed him to...

And for it to be so soon after the Stain incident, the very same one where his boy had fought and been cornered by a serial killer...!

What a great teacher he had shaped up to be. But he knew that, regardless, the boy himself wouldn't see it that way. So Toshinori had informed Nezu he wouldn't be in the next day, and he made sure he was going to be there for his student.

He just hadn't expected the addition of Aizawa and Nezu himself.

The blonde man bit his lip, resisting the curses that filled his throat as he trailed alongside the principal and his co-worker, the doctor ahead of them getting ready to speak.

"I'll start with Izuku's injuries - on the contrary to how he looked, it isn't anything some TLC can't fix," the doctor mused, waving his clipboard slightly as he read from the papers. "He suffered several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and his ankle was crushed and completely twisted. He had a gash on his forehead, as well as deep gashes on the side due to the villain he was fighting. We managed to put his shoulder back into place, and thanks to Recovery Girl showing up earlier this morning, the ribs and his temple wound were both fixed. Due to the severity, we decided not to have her heal all that much with her quick since we'd prefer for him to be rather lucid. He did show signs of a concussion, and the symptoms will likely stay with him for a while, they might even suddenly appear in the form of painful headaches weeks, maybe even months from now."

The man shifted through the paperwork, droning on. "We stitched together the wounds on his side, and had to take him to surgery for his ankle. It's been set back correctly, but we did have to put in a metal plate and several screws due to how crushed his talus was. Depending on any future growth spurts, he might have to come back for further surgery - but I think it will be unlikely. We also gave him a blood transfusion, and of course, pain medication. He's pretty dosed up right now..."

"How did he act after all the adrenaline faded out?" Aizawa asked, and Toshinori swore he could predict a bit of a caring tone in the mans usual deadpanned voice.

"He was panicking and hyperventilated on the ambulance, they had to put him on oxygen when he passed out. But this morning he seemed better, still a little worse for wear."

Something close to guilt seemed to pass across the younger heroes features - but he quickly covered them up, and with prompting the doctor carried on.

"Apart from the ankle needing to heal and the stitched up gashes in his side, he's pretty fine for the most part. We'd actually prefer to get him out today if we can; although he'll have to stay off the ankle for a fair while. We just need the possibility of a concussion to pass for a few days before Recovery Girl can use her quirk again."

"We'll keep that in mind." Nezu promised, no doubt filing it away. "And what about Ms. Midoriya? What can we know about her condition?"

Although none of the heroes could see the doctor's face, he hunched his shoulders slightly, a sigh escaping him that sounded rather grim. Toshinori bit his lip, although the sinking stone in his abdomen told him what they were about to find out wasn't good in the slightest.

"I...I'm afraid Ms Midoriya doesn't have a good prognosis..."

* * *

Crisp air slowly blew in from the open window, dull morning light spilling across the walls, the curtains from the window gently billowing in the light breeze. It was still rather early - although from where he lay on the bed, he couldn't really see the time on the clock. His vision remained still blurry from sleep, his mind still filled with fog.

Scarred hands slowly moved across the thin white blanket, grasping the edges as he pulled it up tighter around himself, grimacing as the light breeze sent a shiver through his body. Izuku sighed.

The oxygen mask felt snug across his jaw, and he huffed as he laid his head back on the pillows beneath his head, eyes drifting across the side of the bed, before finally landing on his ankle which had been previously twisted. It was the only thing in a cast; he should be thankful for that, at least. He was sure it would be hurting more...it was probably the painkillers.

Or so he hoped, and not his shot pain tolerance.

His green eyes slid close, exhausting still heavy bone-deep in his body as his hands stilled, his breath fogging up his oxygen mask as he listened to the quiet sounds of the machine besides him beeping. From what he'd been told before, it was just keeping track of his vitals and blood pressure.

That'd be a talk; especially given that it was Recovery Girl who had seen to him that morning. She hadn't been that pleased to see _him_ of all people.

_"Why does it always have to be you, hm?"_

_A tired grin split across Izuku's face as Recovery Girl used the remote to lift the top half of the bed, the boy not defending himself, much too tired and out of it. A scowl was scrawled on the old lady's features, but given the circumstances of the day before she supposed she couldn't blame him entirely._

_"Hi, Recovery Girl..."_

_She gave somewhat of a slightly fond sigh, tapping the boy on his uninjured arm. "You're gonna give Aizawa and Yagi grey hairs before the end of your first year, young man."_

_"...'m sorry," his words slurred, raising his hand to wipe at his sleep-filled eyes as the nurse quickly checked the vitals before deciding on how much her quirk could take effect - his arm had been put back in place already, and he'd already had his surgery, given the fresh cast on his ankle._

_"Not your fault I suppose, deary. It's not like you specifically went looking for trouble." she states, fixing up his blanket whilst she was at it. "How is the pain?"_

_"Kinda muddled..." although the teen winced as he tried to sit up more, the older lady smacking his head gentle and chiding him to stay still at the movement. "Everything aches..."_

_"I'll tell the nurses to give you stronger painkillers," Recovery Girl tells him, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead. "My quirk can't do much, we'll need your ankle and side wounds to heal on their own for a while, but your ribs should be fixed and the gash on your temple will scar."_

_Izuku relaxed in the familiar warmth the nurses quirk provided, feeling the skin on his temple stitch itself back together as the woman stepped back. "Thanks."_

_In his foggy, muddled brain, the boy almost forgot about who else was in the hospital, and despite the fact that it was the cause of at least half his prior panic. Seeing the nurse step away, the greenette turned his head, messy bangs nearly covering his eyes. "Recovery Girl...do you know what's going on with my mum?"_

_The boy didn't like the slightly sad, grim look that passed her features, trying to figure out how to break the news to the injured boy before her..._

The bedsheets beneath Izuku scrunched up in his fists, knuckles turning white as he felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes. The boy mentally scolded himself, moving his arm, much too heavy, to cover his eyes as he bit back a soft sob.

_Idiot, don't cry,_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut, _it could be worse, she could be dead._

But was this really any better?

He was suppose to be a hero, wasn't he? All Might had given him this quirk, this gift, and what had he managed to do with it? _Nothing!_ He hadn't managed to protect the person most important to him!

What if All Might saw his failure - saw how incompetent he was, and asked for the quirk back? What if he wanted to give One For All to someone else, leave him quirkless with his dream and family torn apart in front of him?

He wouldn't blame All Might for leaving him and turning his back. Almost everyone had done the same before, when worthless Deku had been announced quirkless, useless, just another pebble on the side of the road.

Izuku gritted his teeth, chest feeling tight as the machine besides him began to beep in an irregular pattern. He exhaled, willing himself to calm down.

_Don't think like that._

The boy was jolted out from his self-deprecating thoughts as the door to his room was opened, and a flurry of footsteps before someone stood over him, worried but also professional. He looked up in shock.

"You need to calm down, Izuku."

The shrill beeping of the machine invaded Izuku's ears and as the doctor settled his warm hands on his shoulders, Izuku sucked a breath in, a few tears escaping his eyes, but the doctor helped him through calming down. He didn't remember the mans name, only that he had been in charge of his care.

"S-sorry..."

"No need to apologize," the doctor cuts him off softly, smiling as the boy calms down, and the machine goes back to a consistent pattern. "I don't blame you for panicking, you've gone through far too much over the past twenty-four hours. Not to mention that the pain medication will make you feel much more emotional."

Izuku couldn't help but wetly chuckle at that; he was _always_ emotional.

"Anyway, you have some visitors here to see you, if you're up for it."

He couldn't help but tilt his head, almost like a confused puppy - who could be visiting him? He and mum didn't have any other family around... "I...sure, I should be fine," he finally agrees, and the doctor nods, patting his shoulder before striding out of the room. Izuku didn't get a moment to himself before the door opened once more, now more hesitently, and he spluttered.

"A-All Might?!"

"My boy!" the skinny blonde was quickly at his successors side, worry etched on his face. "Are you alright?"

"As good as I can be..." Izuku replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck - and as All Might moved to the side, his eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the two other visitors. "Mr Aizawa?! P-Principal Nezu?!"

"Midoriya," his tired-looking homeroom looked as unamused as always. "I hope you're feeling better than you were yesterday."

Izuku flushed at that, remembering how he'd basically clung to the other man, even through the daze his frantic mind had been in. "Thank you for being there, Mr. Aizawa..."

"Don't thank me." the man grunted, although his tone wasn't mean. "I was there too late to help that much - you did a good job hanging on."

Izuku blinked, mind blank at his teachers words - something that sounded like a sort of compliment, if it was coming from the erasure hero, so hard to impress inside and out of class.

Nezu hopped down from Aizawa's shoulder, hefting Izuku's backpack on the bed, and the teen looked surprised. "Principal Nezu...?"

"I had a teacher go to your apartment and get your necessities, seeing as its likely you won't be able to go home for the week. I figured you would prefer something other than hospital clothes," the hero stated, looking at the greenette. "Has the doctor informed you of your mothers condition?"

Izuku's gaze faltered, and the student glanced off to the side. "Yeah..." he murmured, feeling the sorrow from before start to crawl up his throat. His failure.

_His mother was on life support - and according to the doctors, the chance of her waking up on her own, and being able to live a normal life..._

"We've been doing our best to contact your father, but have yet to get through," despite the closed off look in the boys stature, the principal continued. "They can't decide anything about her health until he gets here, or if too much time passes..."

"I, uh...he-he might be more willing to answer from my number..." the boy mumbles meekly, blinking away budding tears. He feels All Might place a hand on his shoulder. "My phone's pretty destroyed...but the screen still works." The curly-haired boy looked at the bedside table, where the shattered black device lay. "He's usually pretty stingy with who he answers..."

It's Aizawa who reaches over, a gentle hold on the cell before he nods. "Nezu and I will step out and call him, then we'll be back and let you know of your options on where to stay. Without either of your parents, it'd be irresponsible for us to return you to your apartment alone."

Izuku bites his lip, giving a slight nod and watching as the two quietly step away out the room, Aizawa looking more hesitant as the door closes behind them. Now all that remains is Izuku and All Might.

Izuku gently grasps his backpack, pulling the faded yellow bag closer and wrapping his arms around it, burying his face into the top and sighing. His mentor, not having spoken, moves to sit on the side of the bed close to the boy, his hand a comforting weight. "You'll bounce back, Young Midoriya."

"Y-yeah." the boy murmurs, voice cracking as his eyes begin to sting more and more from the onslaught of soon-to-be tears, sniffling as he refuses to look up at the man. "But she might not."

"...Young Midoriya, it's not your fault."

"Sure feels like it is," the boy whimpers, shaking his head. "Y-you gave me this quirk and I couldn't do anything. My mum got _impaled_ and I was out before I could even help her!"

Izuku doesn't look up, but feels All Might's arms wrap gently around his form, a hand resting in his curls and all but pulling the boy into his side whilst being careful of his injuries. Despite the skinniness of his true form, All Might himself was rather warm. It only served to make Izuku want to cry more.

"It's not your fault," All Might repeats more firmly, yet somehow still gentle as he cards his fingers through his protege's hair. He sighs softly, seeing the boy doing his best to hold off his sobs. "You managed to hold off that wolf villain until Aizawa could apprehend two of them. You were still a hero yesterday, Young Midoriya, and I don't want to hear you doubt yourself when it comes to your own skill. You're a _child_ \- you can't hold this weight on your shoulders."

"But..."

"No - you're allowed to feel sad, but this fault lies in the hands of those villains, and we promise to apprehend them all, alright?" Izuku feels his throat and nose clog up, finally looking up to see the other smiling down at him sadly. "You're allowed to cry, because it's alright. We're here." he said with confidence, even putting in a little bit of his 'Number One Hero, Symbol of Peace' persona into his booming voice, hoping to make the boy feel even a little bit better, and safer.

That set off the waterworks, and with a wail, the boy clung to his mentor's shirt, burying his head into his side as the sobs and cries finally shook his small frame, letting everything he had bottled up, out.

It made the haunting possibility of loosing _everything_, just a little bit lighter.

* * *

Shouta lowered the phone, the call having gone through, and he looks at Nezu with a raised eyebrow as the two stood in the hospital hallway, just outside Midoriya's room. "Hisashi Midoriya should be arriving in Japan by the earliest, Wednesday." he informs the principal, the call with Midoriya's father having finished with the fire-breathing man promising he'd be there as soon as he could catch a flight.

Nezu nodded, ears twitching in what could be described delight. "I'm glad he finally picked up. It will do good for the youngest Midoriya to have his father's support." he chirped, crossing his paws behind his back. "On the topic of the youngest, given that he needs to rest, I was thinking it might be best for him to be signed out of the hospital, just until his father comes and can take him."

"Hm, not a bad idea...it might leave him with bad thoughts, if he's in such an empty place close to his injured mother," Shouta slowly agrees, having the inkling of a feeling that he knows where this is going. "but he can't go back to his apartment. Where will we situate him?"

"Why, you of course!"

The black clothed man nearly did a spit-take, staring at his much shoulder employer, who was at the perfect kicking height. _"Excuse me?"_

"Well, he's in your homeroom, Aizawa! What better person to go with than someone who is the closest person to a guardian he has?"

"I can't take care of a _child."_ Shouta sounded scandalized, in absolute shock.

"But Aizawa, you take care of children every day!" Nezu insists. Shouta has never wanted to throttle him more before than he did now.

He couldn't be left with the _problem child!_

"I only take care of their homeroom and a lesson - you're asking me to take full care of an injured Midoriya-"

"-which shouldn't be much of an issue," Nezu cuts in calmly. "It will be, as you said, until the earliest on Wednesday. Until his father arrives."

The erasure hero resists the urge to gesture wildly with his hands to try and get his point across, not wanting to hit a passing nurse as he lowers his voice to a harsh whisper. "What about All Might? He seems to adore the kid, give Midoriya to him!"

"While that wouldn't be a bad choice, All Might is the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace. If the media catch him with a child - one of his students, no less - imagine what they'll spread? You know as well as I do that the media loves to stir up rumors, and much of Yagi's life is still rather private. It might's get in the way of Midoriya's recovery if he's put into the spotlight."

Shouta tries glaring at the other man, but knows that once Nezu's made up his mind, it was rather futile to get him to see any other way. "...what about work."

"You will only be required at the school for homeroom - after that, you're let off so you can make sure Midoriya settles in! He should be fine in your home for thirty minutes without you. As for hero work, since you patrol at night, I see no issue on why you can't continue that when the boy is asleep."

Shouta groaned, holding his head in his hands. "You damn rat." he grumbles, giving up to his fate. "If he breaks anything-"

"I think Recovery Girl will get to both of you before anything happens to me, Aizawa!" Nezu replies with mirth, amused, knowing he's won the argument. "So you better hope he doesn't break anything bodily."

Shouta wasn't getting paid enough for this. He _definitely_ wasn't paid enough.


End file.
